


As A Treat

by BeesBeanie



Series: KakaIru Event Submissions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Meet-Cute, dad!Iruka, gratuitous perusal of candy bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesBeanie/pseuds/BeesBeanie
Summary: Naruto is allowed one treat after shopping trips—ONE! …Maybe this time, Iruka is allowed one, too.KakaIru Summer 2020 | Week 2 | Shop AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Event Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924447
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	As A Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KakaIru 2020 Summer event!! 
> 
> Week 2 - Shop AU!
> 
> I'll put all of the fics I complete in a series. Thanks for reading!

“Okay Naruto,” Iruka stopped the full cart at the end of the aisle, glancing down to his young charge. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a dollar, holding it aloft in front of Naruto’s face. “You did really good today. Here’s your dollar. You get one candy bar.”

In front of him Naruto bounced in his bright orange sneakers, bright eyes glued to the bill. “Okay. Okay but what if it’s two for a dollar?”

Iruka cracked a smile at the boy’s scheming. “Then _I_ get to eat the other one. Choose wisely!” He passed the dollar over and Naruto quickly grabbed it and dashed down the candy aisle, narrowly avoiding an elderly man eyeing the peppermints. Iruka shook his head, watching as Naruto picked up two candy bars, trying to weigh them in his hands.

He had started this little deal with Naruto not long after he officially adopted him. Naruto was an energetic child and he absolutely despised trips to the store.

Perhaps it was because there were too many people, or he just got bored while Iruka compared the sodium levels in packaged soups, but a little treat at the end of the trip seemed to be a decent incentive for good behavior.

The tantrums and crankiness at shopping went down sharply when the boy realized he could tag along and get candy.

Iruka leaned against his cart, eyeing the ingredients for this week’s meals. Most of it was going towards nutritious school lunches for his son which left Iruka with some unfortunately lean portions for his own meals. He sighed. Hopefully he could mooch off the other teachers a bit or find a box of donuts in the breakroom to snack on.

“Excuse me.”

Iruka startled out of his musings to see the old man from earlier trying to get his attention.

Turned out it was not an old man. He looked somewhere around Iruka’s age from what little he could see of the man’s face above his medical mask. The silvery hair was quite deceptive.

“Is that your son there?”

Iruka looked sharply over to where he’d last seen Naruto, having heard that question many times in the last several months alone with no good news to follow.

“Son of a—Naruto! Get down from there!”

Naruto looked over from where he was clinging to the shelves a few feet up in the air. He looked like he was reaching deep behind the boxes for something. “Dad! Come help me get this!”

“You little—” Iruka grumbled, stomping over to detach his monkey of a son from the very tippable shelves he’d decided to climb. “I’ve told you before Naruto, we can play ninja at home, not at the store!”

“I’m not though!” The boy cried out, face scrunched up a pout.

Iruka grabbed him under his arms and lifted him away from the shelf. Naruto crossed his arms and held onto that strong pout. Iruka sighed, bending down to talk to his son.

“Hey.”

Naruto pouted harder if it were possible.

“Heyyyy.” Iruka said again.

“I wasn’t trying to play ninja!” Naruto finally erupted, looking frustrated. He looked over to his dad, blue eyes filled with determination. “There was something up there and I wanted to get it!”

Iruka sighed. “Okay. Next time there’s something up where you can’t reach, come get me. Don’t climb on things you could fall from. Especially in the store.”

“But dad I’m a really good ninja,” Naruto countered.

Iruka nodded sagely. “The best. But, even ninja ask for help when they need it. Hard to be a good ninja with a broken leg, huh?”

Naruto considered this.

Leaving his son to his thoughts for the moment, Iruka turned to finally look at what had gripped his son’s attention so thoroughly. Tucked in between a few of the stock boxes of sweets was a blue leather wallet with a little paw print motif.

Iruka pulled it out to inspect it, casually tuning out Naruto’s excited hollering of “yeah yeah! I found that!” to search for an ID.

The face that looked out at him from the plastic card was completely unfamiliar. But the hair…

“Oh hey, my wallet.”

The man from before had sauntered over to the two of them, holding out a hand for Iruka to set the wallet in. Iruka watched him owl-eyed for a moment before setting the wallet into his waiting palm. The man—Kakashi, he learned from the ID—quickly flipped through the wallet and hummed to himself. He looked down at Naruto.

“That was a good deed you just did, finding my wallet for me,” Kakashi said with gravity. Naruto nodded, not exactly sure how to interact with the strange man.

Kakashi glanced over at Iruka for a weighted moment before opening up his wallet once more. “Selfless good deeds deserve a reward, I think.” He swiftly pulled out a bill and handed it over to the wide-eyed child.

Iruka stepped forward to protest but was swiftly interrupted by Naruto’s excited cry of, “Woah! Ten dollars!!”

He choked.

But it was already too late to try to refuse. Naruto’s bright eyes looked up to the stranger like he was made of gold. Instead, Iruka let out a defeated sigh. “What do you say, Naruto?”

“Oh! Thank you, mister!” He turned to his dad, “Can I pick out my candy now?”

“Yeah, go for it, kiddo,” Iruka smiled before quickly adding on: “Just one!”

Iruka turned to Kakashi who seemed to be amused at Naruto’s reinvigorated search for the day’s perfect candy bar. “Thank you for your generosity, but there’s really no need,” he said kindly. “Here, let me pay you back—”

“Nonsense,” Kakashi waved away Iruka’s concern. “I’ve seen him around here a few times. He’s a cute kid. Loud.”

“He is that,” Iruka chuckled, glancing at his son.

“I’ve seen you around here, too,” he went on.

“Hm?” Iruka shot a confused glance towards the stranger.

“Maa,” Kakashi started, rubbing at the back of his head. “All I mean to say is… I think you’re pretty cute, too.”

“Ah,” Iruka stuttered. He could feel his entire face heating up at the blatant compliment. The man was looking at him, not quite with expectation, but with an unhidden bashfulness. “Well, I… Thank you?”

Kakashi nodded, almost to himself, before he flipped open his wallet once more. “I know this is a bit forward, but here.” He handed Iruka a small piece of cardstock, a business card, with a simple name, title, and… handwritten phone number.

Holy shit.

“If you’d like to get coffee or… something…” Kakashi trailed off.

Iruka took a moment to study the card—obviously prepared in advance, given the scrawled number writ upon it and Kakashi’s obvious lack of pen—and considered. He glanced up quickly to Naruto, just to make sure he hadn’t run off. He was holding up two candy bars, one of which was Iruka’s favorite that the boy couldn’t stand.

Kakashi was still looking at him, calm, expecting an answer but not anxious for it. He was still holding his paw print wallet.

Iruka held the card close and offered the stranger a little smile. Maybe this time, he deserved a treat, too.

=x END x=

**Author's Note:**

> /Un-beta'd
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Leave a comment guessing Iruka's favorite candy!
> 
> Links: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GabesBeaniee) | [Tumblr](https://gabesbeanie.tumblr.com)


End file.
